Keeping Close
by CadBaneKiller
Summary: A week after Lux and Ahsoka's troubles with Death Watch, Ahsoka is feeling lost and bewildered by her feelings for her friend. A mission brings them even closer than they already are when Lux is being hunted down for revenge. Ahsoka is losing her mission and her clones by her sudden loss and unfocused. And nothing will ever be the same. Bounty Hunters, DW, Ahsoka, and many other OC
1. Prologue

Well this is going(Trying to be) my first 'novel'. I am trying to have at least one complete story. I had lost interest in my other story _Into the Labyrinth_, and my laziness was also the problem. But now it's getting back to work. I had many great reviewers like _Billyduncan_, and _Ryanpotter_ so please check their stuff out! :)

But i really want to thank my awesome beta reader SerendipityAEY for her amazing work. She is probably the best helper and writer, and she has helped with my story so much, and it wouldn't be a story without her, so i highly recommend reading her superb stories! Thank you friend! :D

Also i would like to thank Laloga and Sachariah for their awesome stories and helpings with my other stories! (Clapping)! Thank you to all of you! Now let's start the story...

* * *

><p><em>Their eyes connected, palms placed on the window shield keeping them apart. A cold stretch inflicted Ahsoka, making it even harder for her to conceal from herself the fact Lux was leaving, probably forever. His face was in solemn and it soon dissolved as the pod evacuated leaving no trace of his face anymore. She heard the odd, clanging, engine roar, exhausting purple fumes from its back. Only Lux was on her mind. His dazzling eyes and wavy black hair that moved through the current. Ahsoka closed her eyes, picturing her friend's face one last time before having to forget it. Why did she let him go? Go off to the abyss of the galaxy, which had shrouded his very thoughts. Times had changed for him and now there was a chance for him to have a new life, but now there was no chance for them to see each other one last time... <em>

* * *

><p><em>{Dream}<em>Ahsoka woke, finding herself on her metal bed. Her body was postured, a figure with light curves. Her shortly skimmed clothing moved with her pose. She drew herself up, realizing that Lux had not shown his face for days, and she felt guilty for leaving him behind.

She rubbed her darkly lit eyes, focusing back onto her surroundings. Her skin tone was an absurd color and her head-tails were growing a slightly larger size since the last couple of days. The room was a dark shade of color. No peeps or voices were heard, just her low exhaust of a breath, carrying a sorrowful cry. Ahsoka was on the _Hailbringer,_ completing a mission with her master, Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka did not care for the idea of waiting to attack. The ship was very squalid, but she and Anakin were called out to attack the Separatists down on Wallala anyway.

Ahsoka had been dealing with nobody except space. Driving a starfighter to a base, back and fourth, then being stuck on a ship for days was no fun. It felt like she was the only one around. (I'd change this to "the only person alive," because it sounds more poetic, but that's just a suggestion.)

The hatch that led to the ship's hallway opened up showing a familiar face. A phase two clone was revealed. He had blue markings with an aberrant helmet, which curved the boundaries of his face. Two pistols were concealed in the slots around his torso, and a blackKamawas wrapped around his waist. A fading blue pauldron was centered on his neck as well. Ammo pouches were planted next to his pauldron.

"Commander, General Skywalker has called you to the bridge immediately." The clone addressed her, in a very calm manner. The darkness had now faded, and the clone was now more obvious to Ahsoka.

"Okay Rex, I will be there shortly." She replied, jumping to her feet. The cold floor almost swept her off her feet, feeling like she had not stood since she and Lux had carried out their "mission" just a few weeks before. Ahsoka smelt the crisp air of the ship, along with the variety of food that was being eaten by the clones.

With the smell of food, she was starting to get hungry, but Skywalker had to come first. Rex moved his arm, pointing her out to the bright hall. Yellow floors and a pale grey wall was all she saw. Angles and curves swiveled around, connecting the other fragments of the ship.

Hordes of clones silently paced out of the halls as though they were afraid of her. Ahsoka felt different than usual. An ongoing headache pounced on her everyday. It kept her from concentrating. Ahsoka did not want to tell anyone, but she felt she needed to. Every time her two clipped lightsabers turned on, the lightened vibration of vibrant colors seemed to be attacking her.

_Is this normal? Or am I just hallucinating? _She questioned her mind. No answer came from her mind. Her consciousness had left her body to find a new ideal. Ahsoka did not ken these hallucinations but she had heard of Jedi experiencing these things. She shook herself awake, watching herself walk into another hall way.

The two had accompanied another group of clones to the bridge. Some clones rushed to the corridors, to get a rest, while other clones went for some grub. Rex informed several clones to get prepared. Ahsoka wondered why Rex had informed them. Was there an attack coming up, or another mission? They strolled into onto another floor that opened up to the Bridge.

"What is wrong captain?" Ahsoka asked, stepping into a bluely lit room. A table with cubes of blue was in front of them, and a couple of monitoring systems were on the sides, with naval officers sitting in the seats. Her hands gave a tiny nudge when Rex had not answered.

"I think you should talk to the General, sir."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him. She ignored the further argument; she had no time to argue at all. The doors slid open, exposing her master and Admiral Yularen. They both had their hands clasped behind their backs. The two stared at the stars that glistened with white sparks of colors.

Ahsoka wandered forward, letting Rex wait at the back corridor of the Bridge. She looked down where the control panels were held with several officers sitting in the seats. Yularen, whose scruffy brown mustache had shades of white in it, faced Ahsoka. His brown hair curved back into a minute bun and his green suit blended with the floor plan.

"Commander Tano" Yularen centered, crossed her. He bowed his head, allowing Tano to do as well. The Admiral soon left the area, fleeing to the hologram room. Skywalker had not turned to her yet, but he sensed her presence.

"Master." She provoked him from behind. He stirred.

"You have failed Ahsoka. You have broken the Jedi code." Anakin proclaimed. The voice was not Anakin's, but a more distinct or familiar voice.

"What? Who are you?" She harshly breathed. 'Anakin' turned around showing his face. It was not Anakin but someone else.

"Vizsla!" She gritted her teeth. His bald head and his scars from Dooku showed anger and she recognized an evil glint in his eyes. Another voice was heard. Not a man's voice but a woman's voice.

"Ma-ah-ah-ah-ha!" Ahsoka turned around to see a white skinned, woman with a lump of brown hair that was tied in a topknot on her head. She wore an orange jumpsuit that showed her masculine body and tones. She strutted closer to Ahsoka, with her long bony fingers.

"Aurra!" Ahsoka screeched. Then another pale faced woman stepped behind Ahsoka. She had purple markings on her face and was bald, a hairless harpy.

"Anakin's pet!" It was a nightsister, but not just a nightsister, an acolyte.

"Ventress! Why are you all here? Rex!" Ahsoka yelled to the captain who sprinted towards Aurra. The captain acted strangely as well. "Rex, help me please!" She pleaded to him.

"I'm sorry," Rex said in a scratchy voice. He took off his helmet, revealing a blue face, and bright red soft eyes. "I'm no clone"

"Bane?" It was Cad Bane, the evil, sinister, cunning bounty hunter. They were all her mortal enemies, or foes she fought and rivaled. _How had they gotten on the ship?_ She questioned. She searched the room for an escape but her feet were frozen. No movements came from her, except for her head and eyes that from moved side to side.

Out of nowhere, a voice was heard, but in a buffeted voice. _"You are no friend to me!"_ It was Lux's voice inside her head, but she was confused. What was happening to her? How had Lux's voice gotten inside her? The voices got louder and squeakier as though they were mice.

Then everything screeched the high pitched note of a little girl. Ahsoka fell to the floor, covering her head-tails from the scream. The enemies grabbed at Ahsoka, kicking and choking her, and stifling her, but when all seemed lost, everything around her blurted into dust and mist, leaving her helpless body to flail on the skinny bridge alley.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka yelped, gasping for air. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She commanded her eyes to search around the room for any foes. What was happening to her? She crept to the floor, placing her hands over her eyes. Tano felt her moist skin. Her face was warm and pale.<p>

She struggled into a position where her legs were kept together and her face on her light knees. Her two lightsabers were on the floor near her hip. The Padawan braid, that she had assembled herself, was cut and fraying from her battles and was falling off. _I hadn't had these nightmares since the mission to Alderaan with senator Amidala. Then again, I hadn't been myself ever since… Lux. _

The reaction that came with those words made her jolt herself awake. Jumping to her feet that had been sore for awhile, she could hear clone troopers' feet rushing past her door. The room looked the same as in the dream, but she could notice much lighter and better quality.

The smell of a perfumed bedrooms and mixtures of concoctions was smelt. Her sight was much better as well and distortion was no where to found. Ahsoka gave a genial smile. This no dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-<strong> I know it is a little short, but it is a prologue and a start. I have gotten much better in my writing with the help of many many people. In the story, it wont be just romance, but friendship, trust, adventure, action and tragedy. Death Watch, Cad Bane, Dooku, Embo, some OC's might be coming in as well, but let the story adjust and take fold.

Please leave a review, i will reply to them all, in a pm or Author's Note. R&R!


	2. Mind

A/N: Update March 27th 2012: Hello guys, I know I haven't been adding any chapters. But as you can tell I have been updating reguarly with brand new remakes on chapters. This one has been updated and beta by the amazing Sub-Aqua-Kat or Subaquakat. She has done an amazing job on this so, all thanks to her! :) Chapter 4 has been getting there very slowly, because I have had this school work and I was in a Drama Production which packed my scheduale. But I hope I will be getting on Track! Thank you for your patience

* * *

><p>Lux's breath came out in short gasps as he raced through the cavernous forest. Behind him was his would-be captor: a bounty hunter. Questions races through his head faster than the trees whipping past him; why him? What had he done to warrant this? Was it his mother, he knew the galaxy frowned upon her and her beliefs but had the republic stooped this low as to take a boy? He shook his head reprimanding himself better focus on running he smiled grimly as she focused on running through the forest. The forest which she had entered was extensive and full of strange, toxic plants that could help Lux, or kill him. Trees towered above him and shrubs sat at the banks or rivers.<p>

His legs wobbled and shook from exhaustion, he stumbled several times before coming to a complete stop. He leaned against a giant tree panting for air that seemed depleted of oxygen to feed his starving body. He tried to get up and carry on as he knew that he must but he wouldn't, or rather couldn't, his legs weren't moving. He stood up preparing to carry on when his vision blurred, the forest swam before him the different shade of green melting and turning to black. As stood on the cusp of the living world and that of his own conscience he heard a voice.

"You will not hide from me kid" it was the bounty hunter, of that Lux was sure, he was also now aware that his hunter was a female, sounding cruel and stricken, and strangely distorted to Lux from where he lay, cradled by the giant oak. Its roots supporting him reminded him of when he had last felt this secure: when he had last seen Ahsoka, and with this thought came his forgotten promise to her. His mind betrayed him and dragged up her face, it came to the fore front of his brain slicing through the inky blackness. Her orange skin, her head tails, and her beautiful eyes glowed brilliantly in his mind. Lux smiled blissfully.

Then the face was gone, in its place was green. Lux blinked, tears pricking his eyes as he tried to work what the green was in front of his eyes. Then his situation came crashing back down on him and he panicked: was he already in a cell, no he answered his own question, if he was he wouldn't still be able to hear his captor cooing his name. He tried to sit up, and as he did and the world righted itself in front of him he realised the green was indeed the canopy high above him. He lay back down again puffing out then he heard a voice.

"Run Lux" it urged. "Run" it commanded again. He smiled the voice he knew belonged to Ahsoka. "Lux..." it called his name again appearing to drift away as if on a breeze the thought dawned upon him: he would never see her again. He pushed himself up and began to work his tired, aching muscles back into action, pushing him on further. His hands worked pushing away the plants as he raced once more through the undergrowth; spikes caught his pulling and snaring him. Ripping himself away ignoring the holes now appearing in his clothes: his dark black over coat and matching pants finished with the black boots and leather gloves. It was a simple enough outfit and yet it screamed out royalty and money, or at least it used to now his coat was either ripped or turned to ash. His gloves where missing, left on a plant which Lux had escaped from leaving his hands unprotected from the scratches and rashes gained as trophies from his fight through the undergrowth.

He paused again for His lush green eyes and his black hair, which was cover in mud, moved from side to side, from a breeze to the north. Should I go on? Or should I just hide? He had not time to think. He had to be elusive and quick, that wasn't the life he was used to, and not like Ahsoka he thought as something shot passed his head. He ducked down as the hunter fired bolts of green at nearby trees. All around him creatures squeaked and howled fleeing from the invader of their forest. Lux shook himself, squared his shoulders and ran to the nearest tree, his feet pressing down the crunch branches that had been shot.

Lux sunk down the side of the tree pushing his self under the tunnel of roots as he remembered a time when he hated closed enclosed spaces, now he welcomed it. He peered out at the assassin, she seemed unaware of him busy fumbling about with her pack cursing in a language which Lux did not recognise. The woman came closer to where Lux was crouched and he flattened himself to the forest floor taking in her appearance and committing it to memory. She wore orange clothing that appeared to glow in the strands of light filtering from the canopy above, she looks like an angle Lux thought grimly, an angle of death. As she came even closure Lux noticed her pale, white skiing, and sunken eyes, orange and brown hair rose from her pale head, tied with fabrics. She looked directly at his hideaway her eyes looking directly at Lux.

He bit his lip unit it bled trying desperately to keep quiet but everything seemed so loud; the rustling of his fabric and his breathing, everything seemed amplified. His heart pumped faster as if knowing that its beats were surely numbered and the blood roared in his ears. Lux slid further into the roots. He strained his ears to her speaking, closing his eyes, waited for his angel of death to come.

"I lost him, but I'll find him soon enough, let's call it a day, he'll be back". The hunter spoke into a large antenna that rose above her head. She glared at the undergrowth once more before nodding, accepting her loss, she turned and walked away, taking her time. She placed her long fingers on her side, the only sign of her frustration.

As the assassin's body disappeared from view Lux let out a big sigh of relief, he slithered from his hiding place, still remaining close to the trees bulk. Lux closed his dark green eyes leaning against the tree. I am foolish. I am stupid. I am hopeless and useless he thought over and over again. He wasn't a fighter like Ahsoka had said, he wasn't even a politician like his mother had said, or even the solider he had wanted to be; instead he was just a lonely, confused kid. I should have gone with Ahsoka, he thought savagely smashing his head against the trunk in frustration, not leave her and leave myself. Ahsoka had promised me asylum from the republic. Ahsoka told him that the republic would help him, achieve justice for his mother's…death. But in his mind it was their fault his father died, it was too deeply ingrained, the separatists had wanted a peaceful resolution the republic didn't. It had not gained his trust and he had not gained its trust, it was a vicious circle which would not end until he finally capitulated.

He knew deep down he should be loyal to the republic, after all most his friends where republicans: senator Amidala was the first figure which floated into his mind, and...Ahsoka. They also had a common enemy: Count Dooku, the Sith lord and leader of the Separatists. Dooku had sworn to him that he had not killed his mother, but Lux was no longer the naive boy he once was, he was wiser, his childhood innocence stripped away. His pure hatred towards Dooku was something Lux himself could not describe; it was too strong, too deep and too raw. Then again he knew that he was a Separatist himself.

When he realised what he was, that he and Dooku where really the same, on the same side, working towards the same thing, he had gone denied it. In response he tried to find a way to murder Dooku. The idea, the poisonous thoughts which had haunted him for so long had since left him leaving him strangely empty. He was tired, tired of waiting, tired of fighting, tired of being on the run. He wanted to see his lo...friend. Lux opened his eyes. He took a steady breath and sighed running his hand through his hair. He had survived another day...

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka!" Anakin's voice cut through her daydream, she looked up shocked her eyes widening as she took in the scene of her master staring at her, his deep blue eyes showing concern and annoyance. "Are you even listening" he asked in exasperation. She looked past her annoyed master to the holographic table with a map of a planetary base. What was I thinking? She thought panicking slightly, never had she been this distracted or anything before having always prized her ability to remain focused no matter what the situation. I don't remember what had just happened. Ahsoka shrugged; maybe it was just a daydream, again.<p>

"Uh, sorry master!" she exclaims looking down at her feet in embarrassment silently berating herself for her lapse of attention. Anakin's eyes boggled never had his apprentice been so...odd, she was odd for the Jedi, but so was he, but never had she made so many mistakes in one session. Something, Anakin reasoned was wrong. He ran his hand through his longish hair; his brown hair was at a longer length than usual. Anakin had always kept it untidy, and he often let a cowlick piece fall over his eyes. He wore brown, very masculine, robes.

Ahsoka sensed her master's annoyance more than his concern as she cast back her mind to her day dreams; they weren't crystal clear images more like a series of flashes or feelings: the birds squawking in the rich, green canopy, the feeling of terror as someone ran for their life, thoughts of using venomous plants. Ahsoka had never seen or even heard of such a densely packed forest planet before but she felt connected to it. Something of hers was there, something she didn't even realise she had given away.

Anakin's strong voice once again shook Ahsoka from her internal wonderings. "Okay Ahsoka, here is the plan". Anakin's glove-covered hand pointed at a square box that was slightly longer than his finger itself. Dots started to follow his finger as he traced a route to an 'x'. "You will take Rex and the 501st to the outer area, here, to attack the base, which is approximately here" His hand moved further upwards to a larger circle. It looked like a lengthy walk, but she was fit and ready. Then Anakin questioned her once more "Did you get that?"

"Yes Master! What will we encounter though?" Ahsoka eyed her master, Anakin smiled.

"Droids, hunters, creatures, all your favourites Snips! Right?" He joked and gave a nudge at Ahsoka.

"Yes my favourites" she agreed sarcastically as she felt rather saw the wide doors behind her open with the same whirring clunk which was heard on video games. She turned to see Yularen, flanked by two clone troopers which Ahsoka didn't recognise. He approached the pair of Jedi and stood there smiling at the banter causing his moustache to rise, forming a genial attitude.

"Looks like you two are having some fun" he teased playfully as he stepped carefully around the circular table which separated them. Ahsoka liked the admiral, she thought of him as a kind of grandfatherly figure; kind and good natured. Ahsoka could hear her master sigh once more. Anakin had always added humour to his conversations and she knew that it helped her learn and helped her focus as a result she was way ahead of a lot of padawans her age. When she got back to the temple and put back into her studies she could not stand it especially Master Windu's slow, calm voice. She hated being stuck with the Council and being coped inside the temple. Ahsoka wanted to fight, it was in her blood, and, for as long as she could remember she had wanted to get out and experience the world outside of Coruscant and have a little fun, but it never seemed possible. It just didn't fit in with the Jedi lifestyle and with the Separatists and the war she was always on some sort of mission; Jedi and Clones never got any fun or free time. But she could not think of this with Jedi around, or else they could feel it and earn her some sort of lecture about the importance of this or the responsibilities of that.

"Now admiral, since you are here" he said before glancing uncertainly at Ahsoka as if pondering if it was okay to continue with his sentence he shook his head. The admiral gave a very uncharacteristic smirk to her master causing Ahsoka to glower, how dare they she thought, how dare they treat me like a child however, she could feel her curiosity spike at the strange suggestive tones which were coming from her master. She probed along her bond but to her surprise hit a brick wall, her brows furrowed further as she tried to push through it. She felt a placating hand on her shoulder; she looked up into her masters deep blue eyes. "Ahsoka go get some rest, you'll need it."

Ahsoka looked at him. Had she missed something she asked herself, what were the tones which were being used. She opened her mouth to argue with her master, she needed no rest, she needed no sleep but a stern look from Anakin silenced her and she feel back to the outside of the bridge walking the path back to her quarters.

As she passed the clones' cabins she heard the chatter and banter about the oncoming mission. She shook her head, they might be joking about it but to a Jedi she could see through the light hearted atmosphere. In the force they were all resonating with sadness: who was not going to make it back this time? Which of their brothers would be leaving them forever, and also with resolution, of unmade promises of getting home safely. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts, she had often, like many Jedi, thought the growing of clones for war was cruel, but she also knew that really, she knew that ultimately they were the republics last hope. She frowned, she knew that she should go and join them; it would be good for them to see their commander amongst the troops but also for her. She had to lead these men by herself, which she was good at but she had never been to this planet before, in fact it was largely uncharted. No one knew what was down there and the force was strangely quiet, could there possibly something there that has to do with, her nightmares again?

Nightmares, or 'dreams' were common enough to her, she had been told as a youngling that it was due to her high connection with the force, but it was getting worst and worst coming all of a sudden during briefings or classes. She had been told by her master to trust and act on her dreams or else bear the consequences and although she didn't know the full meaning of this statement she respected her master to accept it without questioning him further. But never had her dreams or visions felt as real or as vivid as they did now.

Shaking her head she carried on her way. Her feet slowly dragged through the halls and corridors passing the clones. She knew everyone by their name, not their number, but their nickname she felt it was her duty too and it made movements far easier on the battlefield to shout a name rather than a long series of numbers and letters. There was Rex, of course, Sho, Bledge, Quid, Fle, Curl, Bagster, Maryo, and plenty of others. Normally she would stay and chat getting to know the latest supposed gossip about her master and this or that pretty girl that he had met or even the more ludicrous stories about him once belonging to the Hutts as a slave. However, this time she had no patience for it as she fled to her corridor.

"Sir, the 501st extended squads have arrived to take us to the planet." said a clone and Ahsoka internally cringed, she was hoping to be able to lie down a little before the mission began, meditate a little even, but instead she was now stuck in one of the biggest halls with clones around her. She winced as she realised that they were expecting some sort of speech from her, share same sort that her master or obi-wan would comfortably perform. She looked at the clone who was speaking, he was bald, like many of them with a tanned face and black tattoos scattered over his left cheek bone. It read **DOOKU'S KILLER. **Ahsoka took an immediate dislike to the clone thinking his attitude to be too arrogant and too sure of himself; it was the kind of behaviour which got many clones killed and commanders struggling to keep a hold of their platoon.

"First, do we have time to rest at all lieutenant?" there was humour in her voice and with keeping the atmosphere light and hearty a couple of clones around her made appreciative and sympathetic noises. She knew she was safe in calling him a lieutenant due to the standard of his uniform: muddy and worn out with scratches cross crossing its chest plating, no one survived that many battles and wasn't promoted. Ahsoka felt another dizzy feeling in her forehead and a slight pressure in her stomach as if her insides were coiling in on themselves ready to fight for survival. Ahsoka closed her eyes. She could feel the sharp agonising pain building up behind the dizzy haze.

"Sir, are you okay?" The lieutenant grabbed her. He placed his hand on her shoulder to make her stop falling. The pain abated, and she regained her sight.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I just need another rest okay. Tell the men to be prepared when I come out. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." He saluted Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sat on her bed. She felt exhausted, dizzy, confused, hurt. Anything that was anything was what she was feeling. _This is unusual. I would never feel like this ever. Or was it…no it can't be. I can't be fooled or… stop that Ahsoka. _

Ahsoka might have been in love, or had feelings for someone. She did not need love. Just care. "But then why was she feeling this way?"


	3. Suicidal

**Well Hello there! I got the time and began to write again... school has been driving me nuts and acting... but I really hope I can start typing long chapters...I really want to hit a chapter with 3000 words, but what do you guys think? Do you like the length?**

**I plan on editing this chapter this week, so the next chapter will probably be out next week, so don't plan on seeing a new chapter out yet. Okay now let's get back on track...**

**You are now entering Lux (A reference of Suicide, Just warning you)**

* * *

><p>Vibrant colors of orange and red sparked at Lux's face. He sat scrunched up in a dark gloomy cave. The warmth of the fire heated Lux's body, which showed no movement at all. He was cold, lonely and scared. Lux had been brooding for the past hours, just waiting for a sanguine memory. His temptation to run, find a ship and get away was very high, but Lux knew if he stepped out there alone, the assassin will be ready. Ready to kill him. His luck was thin.<p>

Why was it that Lux was such a big target now? He hadn't done anything to harm anyone. Lux's life was in jeopardy everyday. He just wanted to live a normal life, have a family and raise one as well. This dream of his was very slim, he would be lucky to even elude this hunter. Lux was a lout. A lout in life, skill, and politics, which were everything his mother was. He felt callow, like a kid and just like his father…

Yallert Bonteri, Lux's father and CIS officer, was obstinate in Lux's opinion. Yallert was a tall man, human of course. He had black, uneven hair like his son, and hazel eyes. In Yallert's mind, Dooku was his idol, a peer to him. Yallert was never close to Lux at all. It seemed that he was more close to Dooku than ever. Yallert was ostentatious, attracting plenty of attention.

"_Count, what news have you brought to me today?" Lux watched his father, a loyal officer, kneel before to Dooku. Lux crouched behind the out stretched wall that gave him a vantage point. His eyes focused on the long brown caped man. Dooku's back was on Yallert, almost not knowing he was there. _

"_It seems, by my count, your family has made contact with a republican, senator" His father was flabbergasted. Lux and his father didn't believe in this nonsense, his mother never made contact with any Republican ever. _

_"This intelligence must be fake. You must be wrong."_

_"Oh, I do not want to believe this either my friend, but we must tend to this... mystery" His voice was not complete. He was hiding something. _

_"Still my family shows every trait of loyalty to you, and the Separatists, I would never do such a thing!"_

_Then Dooku's voice overpowered his father's own words. "Then betray them. I can't_ _allow this to go on, your family is not worth a thing." _

"_But Count, I can't betray my own family. I won't turn against my son and my wife. I must not be complied" _

"_If you won't do it, then I will. We can't allow information out to the Republic." Dooku turned his body, revealing his dark black robes. His beard, shabby and grey with his yellow glint in his eye. His father stood in disbelief of this treachery. _

"_I swear. Neither my wife, nor my son would ever give out information. Mina swore loyalty to you and the Separatists!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger to the ground. Dooku swiftly turned his body back to the obscured windows._

"_If that is so, then you must head to Argonar. There find the stolen information, and we will see what is left. In the mean time your family will be watched and examined carefully." Dooku ordered. Lux's father gritted his teeth and nodded, knowing what must be done. _

After that day, Lux never saw his father. His mother told him he was killed by Republic Troops. Lux would never forget that day, but Lux taught himself that Republic was nasty, and a disgrace but now in his eyes, the Separatists were no better. He believed it was just a plot, a plot that Dooku conjured leaving his Father to die.

Damn. Life was no better than now.

No one understood him. Neither Separatist nor Republican would feel the same way. He was torn between to fractions. He wished there was an alternate one, but it never showed. At least there was one that did understand him, Ahsoka. She was prudent to him, which caused him to like her even more. They were a team, a team that she did not believe. He did not know if she felt the same way he did though she seemed to have felt the same.

He was ignorant with his actions though. When they were inside the Death Watch camp, he planted a kiss on her, a kiss that he felt dreamily about. Ahsoka seemed to be surprised but also indignant. He felt mirthless after those days, but also confused. _Was it wrong to kiss a Jedi? Could I have perhaps gotten her expelled_ _from the Jedi Temple? _

Lux got back into his reality that was interminable. The night was peaceful, almost like home. But home was something he could not find. It was cold, quite cold actually. A frigid breeze punctured his showing skin that poked out of his torn holes. Cold was something he hadn't experienced quite frequently.

He had salvation from the cave but it was not enough to protect him. He was remorseful of ever leaving Ahsoka, leaving her and leaving himself. Lux would probably be killed if it wasn't for this cave. Any second a bounty hunter could snatch him. Was Dooku hiring hunters and assassins for finding out he had escaped his death? Or perhaps Death Watch?

The fire started to smolder, forming a black atmosphere. He breathed in the horrible smoke, causing him to cough. The taste of bitterness and mud was in his mouth. Life was hard for him alright…

_Is this going to be my life, living in caves after caves, lying on dirt? That assassin should just kill me now. _He thought of death, death of himself, to join his dad and mother in the sky above. Maybe the force would take him away, or burn him to hell. Suicide was an option. Suicide to Lux would be an escape from torture, sadness, love and life of course.

Lux closed his eyes, those dark green eyes. He wanted to fall in the fire, burn himself, or maybe find the assassin. He wanted his death to come, take him away. The night had just begun, and it seemed to last forever. The night of torture, provocation and death.

Lux spread his scrunched up legs to allow space. His mouth trembled and shook. His lips started to bleed. The eye's started to shake. Lux's hands moved into his pockets to grab his concealed knife. He looked at the blade that swiveled freely. It was sharp and narrow. He hesitated; drips of tears fell onto the solid cold floors.

He stared at it. The reflection of his face was all he could see. The dirt, the scratches and his father's hair was obvious. "I'll be there mum and dad. I'll be there." He proclaimed out loud.

Lux's hand forced the dagger jabbed into him, piercing his skin. He felt the agonizing pain and sharp blade penetrate him. Screams and cries were heard and blood trickled out of him…

* * *

><p><em>Ahsoka hunched over the helpless boy. She was shocked to find her friend lying there, on the leaves. Blood leaked from his neck. Tears glided down her cheek onto the boy's precious face. Ahsoka had to be strong. In her eyes she watched the dozens of brave soldiers fall to the burning fire. Everything was bloody red. Red and Blue blaster fire struck the thousand of trees. Ahsoka felt hopeless, sick, and saddened. Hatred filled her, setting off steam inside her.<em>

_Her foes laughed. Ahsoka saw the glint in the witch's eye. She had failed, and was overpowered. The sounds of bombs and explosives rang in her ears. As the blast wave increased, sharpenels, used in bombs, split from the explosion at high speed, piercing the flesh of victims, followed by searing heat and lingering radiation._

_She clutched her lightsabers, activating both of them and watching the catastrophe happen. Ahsoka's head tilted up to the blazing fire. Veins of purple showed around her eyes. In an instant she pounced in the air with her lightsabers following._

Ahsoka's eye lids opened. Another dream had inflicted her once again. This dream in particular was very real. Ahsoka thought it might be telling her something; fire, the body, clones dying very vivid but not vague like the other dreams. _This was sure, telling the future. If_ _this is going to happen, I must stop it. _Ahsoka told herself. She sat up to realize she had only been sleeping for a couple of minutes. The dream felt like a whole day happening.

Ahsoka scrambled to get her lightsabers, which were placed on a stand next to her makeshift bed. They felt warm. She could feel the energy inside of them. Her hand hooked them back onto her sides, dangling them. A deep sigh came out of her, allowing her to become confident. Protecting the clones, destroying a couple of droids, were nothing. But somehow, it felt like this was no Republic verse Separatist. The explosion in her dream was not Separatist weapon.

Ahsoka stayed calm and left the room. The halls were the same, red lines that formed the Republic insignia was all around her and the beige color wall and floors. She was surprised to find Rex waiting at her door. His blue armor had been mangled with, and dirt scattered around his pauldron. He addressed her with a nod. "Commander, we are all ready and waiting in the hangar." He announced. Without a word the two slowly walked off pass the door.

"Good, is Master Skywalker coming?"

"No sir, just you and the clones." Ahsoka bit her lip. This was bad. She would have to lead the mission and cost the clones their lives. "Are you okay Commander?" Ahsoka stared wide eyed into space. She shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was actually not fine. Ahsoka felt jittery, worried. _Rex would understand,_ She thought. Rex was a trustable man, reliable as well. Sometimes Ahsoka thought Rex was just a regular male, hiding under a helmet, and armor. Rex was different, much different than his brothers that walked this very ship.

Anakin on the other hand was someone who didn't listen to what she was going through. He was confident, strong, and uncontrollable. Anakin could not control his emotions as much as Obi-Wan or any Jedi she met. Obi-Wan told Ahsoka to watch him closely. Anakin had been dealing with crazy outbursts and his uncontrolled rage. Ahsoka sensed he might have been dealing with the same thing as her, dreams or nightmares. Rex soon piped up. "We should get going."

Ahsoka found herself staring dreamily at him. She flinched, and processed her movements once again. She made off down the halls and elevators of the ship. Rex was left confused and suspicious.

* * *

><p>The Death Watch insignia rose high in the air, waving in fro. It was made of dark blue cloth and black lining. The sun rose high up in the sky, enlightening the mood. The magnificent blue sky stretched onward to the hills and plains of the planet. All was well.<p>

Next thing they knew, the flag was burning. Crisps of ash fell off, pouring onto the nearby people. The sky turned a horrible red, and the sun was covered by a layer of blackness. Jetpacks were activated and lifted into the sky, carrying the Death Watch Warriors. Explosions burned the ships of the Death Watch and the makeshift tents.

The sounds of battle droids marched into the village, fighting the ongoing Warriors. Some carried nothing except the armor on their backs. The Death Watch warriors ambushed the coming droids, before getting shot down. Many scrambled out of the way, retreating back into the sky to escape this treachery.

Vizsla battled it out against the giant black droids. His black sword, stabbed and sliced their heads and arms. His long shoulder cape was ripped and worn out. He was being overpowered by the blasts and laser fire.

"Vizsla, let's get out of here. Retreat back into the caverns!" Bo-Katan ordered. She lifted into the air, evading the supreme gun shots. Vizsla followed, escaping the near death experience earning him another vengeance to kill Dooku…

Dooku…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>- We all know Lux isnt dead, because i wouldnt kill him... not yet... ;)

The little Death Watch thing i wrote will go into the next chapter, so its just a taste of gratitude. I would liek to thank my reviewers _Mimizzz, Graceforever, Laloga, IzzyandDesRoxSox, alienvspredator5, Shikatema5761 and Sandavis687. _Thank you guys for sticking with me throughout, also i will try to get my beta to help who are wonderful people.

If you have an idea, pm you can take credit as well, or any questions you can ask as well. :)

Oh also for the anomynous reviwer- I do plan on having Cad Bane come in but not how he gets into prison, probably just stumbling upon him, hunting Lux.


	4. Haywire

_**I can't believe how long it is taking me... My computer had another meltdown, so I had gotten a new computer, and been trying to rewrite this chapter. Edits will be going through, but I will try not to delay the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Vizsla stumbled onto the banks of the cave. His half ripped cape with the insignia of Death Watch on it was coming undone and sulked to floor. He felt the hurling breeze of treachery and revenge flowing inside him. Pre staggered forward towards the cave even more. He planted his hand on, not onto) the wall of the cave. Flaming torches welcomed Vizsla to his 'outpost.' The caverns were dark and gloomy, scattered with the flaming torches that flickered as Vizsla slowly walked by. His helmet concealed his shaved head that hid his pain. He also kept it on to not show his disgrace and misery. A harsh, forceful breathe came out of his covered mouth.<p>

A radiating pain went up his abdomen forcing him to crouch down further to the floor. It throbbed and pulsed with great effort. He felt it tear through his skin like daggers being jabbed inside of him. Another hand held his abdomen, while the other lifted his body upwards. Pre's armor that protected his stomach had been shot. His hidden eyes scanned the area. There was no sign of any other Death Watch soldiers or Bo-Katan inside. Where had they gone? Vizsla had not seen them since the large skirmish at their base.

Still wanting to move forward to his command center in the heart of the labyrinth, he slumped back onto the hard cold wall. Freezing cold shots attacked him, but he did not resist the pain. He was hurt, uncomfortable, and solemn. He let his damaged legs rest by elevating them with a nearby piece of slate that had been broken off from the walls. The pain in his stomach leveled down to a warm tingly feeling.

With time passing, Vizsla checked all of his weaponry, and there was no sign of ammo anywhere on him. His saber was the only thing that seemed to work. His pistols fried, jetpack gone, auto controlled flamethrower and dagger sliced, and his bullet launcher distorted and mangled with.

If only he had left in time, he could have won and kept his organization in tight formation and not lost to… Dooku again. The Count knew Pre had some sort of information. That information was the puny, black chip that had information on the Count's whereabouts. Vizsla had gotten a hold on it from the traitor Lux Bonteri. Pre had no idea how he had managed to grasp that info, but now it was lost; lost in the smoldering rubble that once held his warriors and slaves.

Dooku was once in Pre's alliance to restore Mandalore, but Dooku believed they were ignorant and callow. Vizsla saw on that day an army that was not to be dealt with. How could he lose hope, resource, and his dignity so quickly? All he wanted was to redeem Mandalore to its former glory, a glory of fear, immortality, and destruction. He followed that trait and ideal, lived it, conquered it and earned a place in Death Watch but that was not all.

The pacifist Duchess, Satine Kryze, had chased him and his men out of their own planet, to moons, and to remote worlds that were very distinct. Pre did not give up hope though. Vizsla pictured his first betrayal, in the arms of Dooku…

"_How dare you defy me, you piece of filth!" Dooku bowled at the far behind Vizsla. Dooku's cape was not in sight, but his lightsaber dangled off of his brown leather belt. Pre conjured his dark saber in front of the Count, asking for a fight. _

"_You left the Death Watch to rot on Concordia, deserting us!" Vizsla croaked, getting ready to pounce on Dooku. Vizsla plunged swirling a great black ball, towards Dooku's head but Dooku was ready for him. Dooku was always ready. He was probably the only one in the Galaxy with powers that could outmatch anyone. Vizsla would have not pounced in the air towards him. Realizing this, Pre could have stopped it before it began. _

_The vibrant color of red had lightened up the foggy room, connecting to Pre's own saber. The blades had created such power that Vizsla felt the floor cracking. The power had blown Pre off his feet, plummeting to the hard tile floors. _

_The sounds of smashing tiles hit his ears. Dooku's blade was pointed at Vizsla's throat. Pre's gray shaded helmet had scattered over to the door. Anxiety filled, time was passing and he was going to die. _

"_Such ignorance is unnecessary. Leave here," Dooku barked. But as Pre wobbled to get up, a sharp, heated, fiery flame struck him below his eye. Dooku had managed to cut part of his skin off under his left eye. Blood had trickled down to what was now broken tiles. "And your dignity!"_

Vizsla's eyes opened, and stared aimlessly at the entrance. _Why aren't they here yet? _Impatience was something he did not tolerate, never more the less being betrayed. A slight feeling in his mind, that soon his warriors would soon delude him like Dooku had done.

Vizsla needed a break, a break in war, and in life. As his eyes slipped away, creating such a dead-like position, a sound had broke out from his peace and quiet. Voices of men, deep muffled voices. Pre stirred, and swiftly jumped back onto his bruised legs.

Pre gave a very forceful bite onto his mouth. He felt blood fall from his mouth, from the aching pains, through his helmet. Lurking shadows loomed over the torches, following men, warriors you should say.

They were his men, Death Watch Warriors, covered with worn out armor, mangled helmets and jetpacks and the blue and grey armor that carried their insignia. But somehow there were only three, three out of three dozen was not right. "Sir, you're alive." The first warrior exclaimed, walking over to their limping leader.

"Where have all you been?" They seemed surprised to find him alive, and almost disappointed. "Where is Bo-Katan?" Vizsla glared at the last one who held a medical bag.

"She is contacting the others to regroup our forces." The first one replied.

"Our forces are already stretched across the galaxy, with barely enough to hold ground there, so…" The medic added.

"So Bo called them all to help rebuild our forces here."

Vizsla couldn't believe how much had happened in a month or two. Bo-Katan was a trusted comrade but a very distinctive one as well. She had defied orders several times, but he never had seen how effective she was.

"You followed her orders instead of mine?" Vizsla placed a hand onto his dark saber. He could feel the sharp hilt and the black edge coating.

"No we wouldnev-"Vizsla had already activated his glowing saber, decapitating their concealed heads. Their heads had slowly fallen to the floor, not revealing their true face of identity. Just their helmets. The structured bodies jumbled to the floor, as Pre watched.

Pre could not be betrayed again, not this time…

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Rex were delivered immediately onto a shaft that maneuvered them to theHangarBay. The hangar was quite large from Ahsoka's point of view. A blue ray shield separated the two sides. Dozens of aberrant starfighters and carriers drifted onto the platforms, causing a gust of wind to startle the nearby clones and droids.<p>

501st troopers were organized in two separate squads around the gunships, waiting for Ahsoka and Rex to inform their mission to them. Their dark blue, striped armor, shined brightly rather than Rex's dull white and blue. '_Shinies'_

Fives stood on the left side of the two squads, arms folded behind his back. A massive pauldron wrapped around his phase two helmet. Sky blue marks formed an odd shape around the helmet's forehead, with dots of red beside the shape.

His chest was more of a darker grey than the regular white. Grey surrounded his arms, and a dark black, stripedKamawrapped around his torso. Two pistol holders were planted on the sides of theKama. He looked rather dull in color.

Rex had gotten further ahead than Ahsoka, who hadn't realized she had stopped walking. Rex addressed them all with a single nod. The clones replied by saluting Rex. There hands shot straight up, keeping their solid position.

Rex paced himself towards Fives, who nodded in return. From what Ahsoka saw, they were informing each other about the mission. Tano crossed her arms. Anakin was nowhere in sight. _Guess Rex was right._

"Okay troopers, we are heading down to the planets surface today," Rex walked back in forth delivering it to each of the men. Ahsoka focused on Rex's words. "I can't promise all of you a ride back, but I do know we will succeed! Now the enemy is fortified in a nearby bunker, a few klicks north of the landing point. I want you to follow Commander Tano and obey her every command," Rex pointed to Ahsoka who hadn't noticed they were talking about her. She shook herself awake.

"Aye… thank you Rex," Ahsoka winked at Rex who turned back to his men, unaware of Ahsoka. Ahsoka then spoke once more, adding onto Rex's orders. "Now we won't have any tanks just two gunships which isn't enough against the enemy, so it is just us and the droids." The clones nodded.

"General Skywalker has also informed me that the _Hailbringer _cannot enter the atmosphere because of its high ratio. Our gunship might be able to withstand it but if anything goes wrong, we jump." The clones looked at each other, side to side. They must have been worried.

"Well Rex I think they're ready. Let's go." Ahsoka turned her body back towards the shaft. She lifted her right arm to her comlink. Her fingers pressed the green light. A small moment of silence came from the speaker.

"Ahsoka are you and Rex all set to go?" Anakin voice startled Ahsoka.

"Uh, yes we are. We are leaving in a short amount of time." Ahsoka answered.

"Okay, good luck down there. If you need any help, contact me."

"Thanks master and don't worry, I wont cause too much trouble, just yet." Anakin chuckled before ending the call. Ahsoka still wondered about why Anakin wasn't coming. Was it a test of some sort? Jedi were always putting padawans on a test. Then again, Anakin had left her to worse missions before but something about her dream was still at large and worried her.

She turned back to the clones. Many were on the gunships, checking their ammo and communications. Rex and Fives departed onto different gunships followed by the rest of the 501st. Ahsoka's pupils were drawn to the gunship with the insignia of Dooku. About a dozen troopers were inside, not counting Rex.

Her feet moved for her. She held onto the long the metal beige bar that was connected to the back of the ship and to the end of the compartment. It was very clammy and hot inside. The aircraft vibrated and shook. Her body flailed forwards and backwards.

The doors slid down, concealing the rays of light. Darkness followed, until a beam of light bulb above Ahsoka's head glowed red. She could now visualize the clones that stood silently amongst the others. Tano felt Rex's arm hit her back. She was squished and couldn't wait to get out of the gunship.

Two distinctive clones stuck out, one with a tear drop by his eye, and another with a skimmed blue triangle going through his mouth. Tup and Dogma were their names, and by Ahsoka's guess they were not 'shinnies'. Their painted blue marks were shading in, seeping with minute white parts. They were talking, but Ahsoka could not hear from the raging engines of the Gunship.

Out of nowhere a thud whacked Ahsoka and the clones, shaking them. The Gunships were off towards the unknown planet. The shut doors kept gravity in and oxygen, keeping them from dying by low oxygen.

Rex's comlink beeped creating a discrete noise. He answered in a stiff firm voice. "Rex here,"

A clone's voice answered, "In a few minutes we will be entering the atmosphere, be prepared to jump if we are damaged by the air." It was most likely the pilot Hawk. Hawk was brave and witty. He had known Ahsoka for some time, when he and Ahsoka were on a mission to Dorin, shortly before the Second Battle of Geonosis. She could recognize his voice, even if he was a clone.

"Got, I'll tell the men," Rex placed his arm beside hisKama. His right hand released from the metal bar. Placing one foot in front of the other, he reported what must be said. "Okay troopers, take one of these, they are parachutes."

One by one, he threw the light backpacks to each of the clones but a high pitch, rattling noise rang in each of their ears. _What is that horrible _noise?

Out of nowhere, a massive thump hit the side of the door where Rex was, causing Rex to throw himself next to Ahsoka. Then came the tilting of the ship, clones swayed, bracing themselves for another impact. Ahsoka could feel the gunship breaking off from the hurling air. Rex had been knocked out unconscious. His body sulked to the floor. Ahsoka had to take control. "Men get ready to jump, grab a parachute and jump down towards the surface!" Her voice was firm, and she felt like a master or a general at least.

"But Commander, we will-"A clone argued.

"That's an order! Just go!"

The door by Tup and Dogma slowly plummeted to the ground. They were in a great haze of clouds, filled with precipitation and moisture. In the corner of her eye, she sighted a parachute, but only one. Every other clone had one, but Rex and her. _I have to save Rex, but I might as well die myself. Rex would want me to take it but I couldn't. I have to save him. _

Ahsoka's hand reached for the backpack. The clones were already jumping, springing into the air, disappearing to the bottom. As Ahsoka placed the shoulder straps around Rex's masculine arms, his voice trembled. His words were not clear. Ahsoka moved her head to his helmet.

"Ahsoka… take…it sav-…e yourself, I'll be… fine" Rex stuttered from the aching pain on his head. He sat up, to look at Ahsoka. His hands unstrapped the pack, placing them onto Ahsoka's hands.

"I can't lea- The door flew open, sliding Rex off the gunship. "Rex!" Ahsoka clenched his hand that violently throbbed. The air pierced each others skin, a slight taste of bitterness was in her mouth.

His fingers were slipping from hers, both eyes staring at the bottom of the misty world. Her heart stopped. Rex was going to fall, fall off into an unknown world. Ahsoka couldn't let go, but she was slipping. The force was not guiding her, she couldn't lift him up into the Gunship, unless she gave up her life to the erupting flames.

Rex was going to die…

* * *

><p>Being dead was not something Lux had felt before, nor had anyone else. He was not dead at all though, just lacerated. Taking that knife of his, and stabbing himself was a near death situation but he had never felt so sorrowful and suicidal since the past few days. Frankly, he truly didn't want to die.<p>

Agony and hatred were just two words Lux could describe about himself. As his eyelids opened, sharp pains hit him in the chest. Lux bit his lip, bracing himself for another attack. He pushed himself upwards, forcing another ache to appear.

His arms trembled, confused of what he had done. Lux was getting nowhere. Escaping all… of this… would mean committing suicide, but Lux did not remember anything that had happened last night. He didn't realize he had used his own knife to stab himself in the chest, not knowing he was canceling his chances of living or surviving.

His eyes wondered around the cave. The bright vibrant sun shined down on the forest. His eyes squinted at the giant blob in the sky. Lux clutched his chest, and used his other hand to push himself up. His legs reacted with a strong pull. Bracing for another shock, he moved forward into the light. He could now see the natural beauty of the planet.

Giant anchored tree were clustered around the cave. A minute stream flowed at the bottom of the hill. Pink flowers were to his right that covered half of the grass. Green strokes buried the medium sized rocks. Was he dreaming? It sure didn't look like it, but it felt like it.

Lux's gloomy mouth turned into a smile. Everything seemed so peaceful, the sky, the tiny creatures, and the land. Lux couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than here. Blue skies tore through the existing clouds, creating a sanctuary.

The aches and pains seemed to go away, but scars were left around his chest and arms. The bounty hunter hadn't showed her face for awhile, but he knew she was still out there, waiting. Something wasn't right, a creaking, explosive sound in the air.

Debris, set on fire, was plummeting down. The fiery ball was getting closer. Lux didn't know how to react. It wasn't heading for him, but for the forest. A burning insignia plummeted first, burning a tree.

Lux's eyes caught onto it, something about the debris was familiar. Lux closed his lush green eyes, and imagined where he had seen it. Not a Separatist ship but a… Republic Gunship…

* * *

><p>Authors Note- Thank you for all of your reviews guys who are...<em> Mimizzzz, Shikatema5761, Sandavis687 and aliensvspredator5. <em>And thank you to all of you shy reviewers who alerted and favorited this. You guys mean alot to me!

There is goign to be a poll up on my profile about characters that you want to be in this, so if you want you can check it out. In this chapter there is also two saying that are from The Clone Wars and the original movies, see if you can find them!


	5. Agony

_Like I said in my last post I would be gettin' back into writing and here it is probably the longest wait you guys had to have ;P But remember READ AND REVIEW! Still looking for people who might want to help with the story that can be apart of the actual story as well. Thanks :D _

_Sorry for short chapter. Only because it supose to be suspensful and brought into the next chapter. _

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka. Do you hear me?" Anakin took a brief silence to reassure that Ahsoka was still there. Then he began to ask yet another question with no response from either Ahsoka or Rex.<p>

"What is going down on there?" He questioned. No sounds, just the minute muffled blurt. Admiral Yularen stood at opposite lengths of the hologram table. He looked as shocked as Anakin. The stern admiral bit his lip. From the looks of the holograms, the gunships had plummeted to the forest floor; yet it seems no life forms were on board to begin with; scattered with not one source of power from the gunship. For the most part Anakin did not feel any sort of loss inside of him and told himself that Ahsoka and the rest of his men were alive.

"This is not good. If we can not get down to the surface, then how do we able to send help down to Ahsoka?" Admiral questioned Skywalker, piercing every word as if this had never happened to him. For one thing Anakin knew that the Separatists must've been the cause of this hazardous atmosphere that claims every ship and life-form that touches its supple air. He could sense there was something wrong about the planet. The Separatist might have built something, something to keep the Republic out or someone concealed. Skywalker knew the atmosphere was not powerful enough to engulf a ship into pieces.

"It is possible that we send multiple gunships to the surface and extra sensors to provide the clones when the ships crash." Anakin suggested, he knew that this would cost not just his men but a low respect since Anakin had never encountered such a planet with such difficult accessibility.

Yularen cleared his throat and began to respond to Anakin's new idea. "Skywalker with all do respect, that would increase the loss of the 501st. We have already been loosing several troopers with every disposal expedition they were given. The best thing for us to do is to concentrate on reaching Ahsoka and Captain Rex." Anakin gave a wry smile; he too knew that it would not work though it was worth some inspiration for Yularen.

Anakin held his arm up to his mouth to send in another transmission but not to Ahsoka. He stirred a new plan in his head without acknowledging it to Yularen. The admiral crossed his arms, annoyed with Anakin in his ability to ignore Yularen's own ideas.

A clone's voice began to speak through the comlink. "General Skywalker, this is Jesse what do you need for me to assist this time?" His voice was muffled and cracked but Anakin was able to hear every bit of Jesse's voice.

"Prepare a gunship with Kix and Fives. Meet me in the hanger for liftoff to the planet's surface of Isis. Bring a large stock of comlinks and sensors incase we go black." Anakin ordered.

A short pause was between them with Yularen discouraging Anakin of his plan. "Roger that General. Begin liftoff in ten."

Anakin felt as if there was something telling him to not head down to the surface; even though his own conscience was telling him to still go ahead with the plan. It was still a brave and confident plan he cooked up. With all the dissuading Yularen said to him it made him more focused and ready for what he was about to do. Anakin still did not know of what would happen once he landed on the planet. The _Hailbringer's _sensors did not pick up much life forms or droid activity on the surface. Not even a single building was picked up. Its large mass was able to survive most of the space battles but Anakin was not aware to its immobility to speed and endurance.

Quickly, Anakin scavenged for a set of comlinks to have full access to radar and communication. "Skywalker before you head down there, make sure you give me a call to ensure that you are alive."

"And what if I don't?" Anakin chuckled.

"Then you will have some more company ahead of you." Yularen slowly faded as the doors to the control room closed Anakin in. As the elevator brought him to the hanger, Anakin felt a ripping agonizing pain in his temples as if a lightsaber was slowly puncturing his every nerve. He hadn't had the feeling since Obi-Wan's fake funeral when he thought he was dead. But this was different. It was not connected with Obi-Wan but for the matter of fact it was connected to Ahsoka, his brave Padawan that was most likely stuck on the surface.

He knew she was hurt or in near pain on levels she and he had never felt. Anakin foresaw not a dream but a vision. The scene was crackling with engulfing flames with towering trees scraping the metal of the gunship. The engines popping with burst of sparks hitting the dark green leaves of the trees. Then a piercing scream of Ahsoka was heard. It boomed in Anakin's ears.

Anakin pressed his hands to his head to erase the horrible vision. _I hope you are alright Ahsoka… I really do._

* * *

><p>A quick little info you should know about some of the things mentioned.<p>

_Isis- the farthest planet in the outer rim located near Dathomir, covered in thick forests (Temerate like forests) and the natives were bird like humanoids that will be shown later on. CIS began operations there because of one thing that was found inside the deep cavenous rocks. Everything will be shown and answered in the later chapters._

_Hailbringer- After the downfall of the Resolute. Yularen was given a new venator Class cruiser. Equipped with higher shielding rates and a blue coating of paint near the hanger docking bay. Sensors cannot pick up anything on the surface of the planet besides the biomes and terrain. _

Also I am sorry for any technical errors, grammer and spelling. I am trying to get into writing so errors are not my priority to fix. I am only trying to please the reader and reviewers who wanted me to keep writing the story. Thank you though :) Most likely will edit them in the next chapter.


	6. Fading

_Glad that some of you reviewed and wanted me to continue :) But I was just wondering if my PM's were working. I don't know if its my computer but some of my PMs wouldn't send right. But anyways I hope you like this chapter __**READ AND**__ REVIEW_

_PS: Hints of Rexsoka to satisfy both people. But NO AniSoka... *Gross* (No offence) _

_Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews guys you are the best! We have reached 4,500 views as well! _

* * *

><p><em>Fading<em>

* * *

><p><em>When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, <em>

_till is seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer,_

_never give up then,_

_for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn._

_- Harriet_

* * *

><p>Rex slid under Ahsoka's small grasp, lurching for any kind of grasp to clench. With no steady position, Ahsoka was unable to call on the force to guide Rex and her off the plummeting gunship. Just how the <em>Resolute<em> fell, the gunship fell like it. Though Ahsoka got even the pilot out of the cockpit, there was no one controlling this gunship and no form of reinforcements to help both of them up and out of the ship.

Rex was still flailing from the last chunk of debris falling. Ahsoka wanted to escape her mind and let death just take her away already but she could not think like this. The Togruta had only one choice of getting Rex and herself off the ship and that would mean jumping hundreds of clicks down to the surface.

Ahsoka stretched her futile arm to try to reach the captain. Rex looked up at Ahsoka with a concern look of disbelief. She knew what he was thinking inside of him, _"Ahsoka, it is no use..."_

_No use_ would be like saying to give up, but she was not the kind to give up; not on anyone especially people she cared deeply about. Her limbs in her right arm clasped Rex's pauldron. Its grooves and slits made it available to hold onto. As Ahsoka's tugged his pauldron to bring him upright, the sky blue pauldron was slowly unveiling Rex's neck and chin. His helmet became undone, with its broad sculpture.

With one minute tug, Ahsoka was able to wrap both arms around the torso of the captain. Rex swiftly gathered his helmet that was ready to fall, and his pauldron began to sit back onto his shoulders.

But things were not finished yet. The gunship was still breaking off and Ahsoka was nearly collapsing from exhaustion and the carbon dioxide atmosphere. She trembled to her knees and wept. Her tears were not from a normal exhaustion but her lungs were swelling. Rex was capable of withstanding such hazardous air, but Tano was not.

"Commander, stay on your knees, we are going to jump of," The clone stammered, he wrapped his arm around her to help guide her to the opening. Ahsoka's vision was being blurred by the engines gasses and her breath eluded her presence for a short period of time. "Tano… I mean Ahsoka, please don't fail me now."

Her eyes closed and her breath swept her body. She did not feel anything but Rex's hand around her waist. Then her body stopped. Her mind jerked, along with her limbs. She was lost in the force which was not guiding her, instead something else. The feeling she was looking for when Lux returned. But in a situation like this, it was not reality. It was instead her drifting off in some sort of dream like phase. Her mind and her body did not awaken from either Rex; meaning if he was still alive; or the constant countdown until they crash.

Ahsoka suddenly focused the depths inside her heart and memory. From the times Lux and her first met and when they were stuck on the freezing cold planet with Death Watch. With that, a stir of feelings and mix emotions swelling inside her dream like body.

It was not Jedi like and it was not as if she would ever just forget about it. Her honor and her code was the only thing that is stopping her she believed. Lux's textured face was sculpted into her head. It was always him that kept her happy and not gloomy when death came near. But this however hadn't showed its face in awhile.

Soon everything fell apart her mind and her dreams. The memory of Lux faded and reality came into place. She did not open her eyes but her cringed fingers felt the whipping winds cross her intertwined fingers. Oxygen filled her lungs and her breaths came more tuned inside of her.

Her eyes opened and everything was not how she left it to be. Rex fell through the blazing fire above her. He must've been hit somehow and Ahsoka fell first. She was not ready to use the force or even move, but she glided straight towards the open plains of the planet. This would not mean _giving up _but more letting go. Either way both of them would not have a safe hit to the ground, but she was preparing to save Rex more than herself.

Moving both of her arms above her head, targeting Rex, she pulled Rex safely next to her side. He looked dead and she was afraid of that. She wasn't sure if he was breathing or if it was the winds but he wasn't slipping from life for sure. Ahsoka managed to get upright and fall legs first onto the hard soil of Isis. Her leg twisted to a halt, even in deep torsion pain, she guided the force to pull Rex gracefully onto the tinted green grass.

Ahsoka stared at the descending gunship. There was no way it would hit them since it was already burning to a crisp. They were safe… for now.

Ahsoka regained strength and crawled to the nearby Rex. His helmet was no where near them, and she could tell that something heavy must've gouged his lower lip and chin. Blood oozed from his puffed up lip. Ahsoka was no medic but she tore apart a piece of cloth that covered her wrist. It wouldn't do much but it was better then letting him bleed to death. Ahsoka touched his pure skin and removed the dirt and remaining blood away from his skin. Her fingers began to turn the color of Rex's wound.

"I'm sorry Rex. I don't know what happened." She told the unconscious Rex. His face quivered a tad along with his legs. Normally Ahsoka would see clones get wounded and killed but never Rex. It was tough for her to watching him be tortured in the cage the Zygerrians planted them in. The pain and fear in his eyes, is another burning memory Ahsoka shivered about.

Rex gently opened his eyes revealing blacked out pupils which you would mostly get after being contaminated with toxics. He didn't speak but he watched Ahsoka clean him up from the charred skin of his.

"Commander," He spoke. "Ahsoka… don't we need to find the… others." Rex was always the one to want to complete something before putting the first problem of theirs into effect. Ahsoka ignored his remark and continued to heal the wounds of his. "Ahsoka please… I will be alright."

Ahsoka's mouth twitched and she tossed the bloody cloth into the grass. She only stared at the Captain. He was obviously bewildered by her. She _knew_ it. Ahsoka was struggling for words or just something to say to Rex. It wasn't likely for her to be stuck with just a clone and a Jedi.

"I…," She stopped with _I_ and waited for Rex to respond.

"Alright, let's just rest. I am not feeling it either." His words sounded coward like, very odd to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked onto her right arm for her comlink. It was split in half, almost like the ship. "Rex is your comlink still intact?" She asked, ignoring everything that had happened before.

Rex lifted his arm, biting his lip to most likely hold back whatever pain he was enduring. His other hand tried to reach for the comlink but he was in too much pain. "Can… you try?"

Ahsoka smiled and grabbed his arm. She pressed the comlink and nothing happened. Not even the daring voice of her master. Rex dropped his head and heaved a deep sigh. Ahsoka placed his arm back to his normal position.

"We will wait till the morning. _Just rest_." Rex insisted.

Ahsoka shrugged and curled up next to Rex. The sun set between both of them and night grew. She faded once more, as well as Rex

* * *

><p>Sun. It was always a funny term to Ahsoka. It was the start of life, but always the end of life. And right now she could feel it taking her away. It was rising from the horizon right above the massive trees circling Ahsoka and Rex. Ahsoka was not fully awake but Rex was sure awake. He was settled up against a large formatted rock. He was sweeping thoroughly through his backpack, taking out detonators, ammo, and battery packs. All in which was needed to take down the bunker. With what Rex prepared for was not needed to heal wounds or fix comlinks.<p>

Ahsoka adjusted her eyes and relinquished her thoughts. Rex glanced at Ahsoka noticing that she was awake. They both gave a friendly snicker at each other.

Tano disposed her curled up form and pushed herself up against the rock as well. Ahsoka yelped a large yawn which was not lady like or something a clone would like to hear.

"Well good morning sleeping Togruta." Rex joked. Ahsoka punched his metallic armor, while both of them chuckled. The Togruta still kept her eyes peeled onto whatever Rex took out. Ahsoka peered inside the pack of junk he carried. She noticed something awfully familiar. Ahsoka hurtled her arm into the pack for it.

It felt soft and beady, with a laced string tying in between 5 other beads. Holding it up to her face she noticed it was her Padawan braid piece. "Where did you get this?"

She looked at Rex who was already looking nervous. "I found it on Cad Bane's ship. Remember? After you hooked it back on, it sort of dropped and I took it," He confessed. "I would've given it to you but it was sort of my good luck charm, like how Chopper collects droid parts. I collect things that Jedi leave behind."

Ahsoka felt uncomfortable with Rex explaining that he collected things that Jedi leave behind. He was surely one of a kind. "Um, I made it worse didn't I?" He blushed.

She planted it back in the pack and gave a relief. "It is yours now. If it brings you luck then, maybe it will get us help if its luck."

Ahsoka pushed herself up into a standing position and scanned the area. A dense forest covered the rest of the plains. It seems though they fell in a burnt down area of the forest. There was nothing else to point out of where they are. No paths, no droids, no animals… nothing. "Is this planet dead Rex?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. If no one can land here, then no population really." Rex said.

Ahsoka turned her head and watched Rex slowly rise up. He had a limp and his face looked worse. He didn't seem to mind it though. Ahsoka grabbed his shoulder to steady his walking. With him trudging and Ahsoka calming him down, they would not get anywhere. _Is this what I have to deal with? _

"Ahsoka please, I am alright. I can walk with a limp." He proclaimed. His voice was more serious this time.

Ahsoka chewed the inside of her lip and trudged along with Rex. If there was one thing Ahsoka learned about Rex was to not argue with him, even if you were higher ranked then him. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. Happiness was not common and sorrow was common. She felt neither. Instead it was more of a twisted enlightenment.

Rex did not have his visor meaning he could not scan for potential life-forms. Both of them would have to use their eyes and no help from technology what-so-ever. Rex shaded his eyes from the exhilarating sun. Ahsoka tried to see what ever he was seeing. All she saw was trees nothing else.

"See that tall tree over that ridge?" Rex asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka searched for the ridge he was talking about. Rex could not point since his arms were not very "well". Ahsoka could see a large ridge covered in vines and fungi. _That must be it_.

Rex continued on when Ahsoka nodded to him. "Well if we can make it to there; if we make it; then I think we can possibly get a better view from that larger tree that sits up there."

Ahsoka liked the idea, but she had a bad feeling about Rex on walking. He wasn't right or even looked right. His personality and looks were all something she had not seen from him.

Rex kept his pace walking closer to the edge of the plains. Ahsoka wasn't walking, she just watched Rex. Rex turned his head back to see if Ahsoka was keeping up with him. "What are you waiting for? You coming?"

Ahsoka nodded once more and joined Rex across the plains. He was not a normal clone anymore…

* * *

><p>I can't believe I am going to say this but I was happy to post this actually. It was sort of wierd writing another chapter but I am glad I did if I was so intrigued to the story as well. Well I don't know how y'all felt but I hope you guys enjoyed :)<p>

NOTE: This story has conflicted with Season 5, with the Onderon Arc, this however, in **my **canon, had never happened. So, you might see somethings that you know will conflict with the Onderon Arc.

Incase you haven't realised but there's a new poll up for the story. It's important since it will affect the next chapters or two. Thank you though :D


	7. Into the Inferno Part 1

_Little late but Happy Thanksgiving everyone :) I hope you like the chapter though. Read and review! (SHORT IKR!)_

_*Incase you didn't notice* New Name! :P And be sure to vote on the **poll** as well! Lyrics from the song "Young Blood- by the Naked and the Famous"_

_WOW GUYS 4,673 views on the first chapter thank you soo much!_

* * *

><p><em>Inferno Part 1<em>

* * *

><p><em>We're all young and naive still<br>_

_We require certain skill  
><em>

_The motive changes like the wind  
><em>

_Hard to control when it begins_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-between_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws_

_Claw my way out through these walls_

_One temporary escape_

_Feel it start to permeate_

* * *

><p>The plowing gusts of air whipped the last of the minute flames into ash and charcoal. Flames on top of the hallow trees had crippled into black dust and the leaves soon followed, falling onto the dead pilot's head who lies on the scorched floor. The dawn sun has risen over the valley where the gunship had crashed. No one, creature, droid, or clone has bothered to go near the blazing fire that surrounded the only clear surviving clone group. Burning with a hot passion, with a single thump of a heart beat sounded the fire with a target, swallowing a clone in whole with screams of pain and treason.<p>

_Fire._

It swarmed to the vulnerable trees that soon awaited its demise. The evading trees grew ready of the coming fires that were sparked by the crashing gunships and engines. The center of the circling flames was the last haul of the gunship. Its entry opened to the common foe. Engines were blasted with a fuel no one knew about. The hatch to the pilot's corridor was destroyed with the lanky arm of the pilot hanging out of the shattered window.

Six clones. That was the amount that stood around the gunship. One clone, Tup, was in the main cabin connecting several wires into his comlink. Another clone comrade was inside the cabin rummaging for water and gases to kill the inferno. The rest if the clones were scanning the perimeter looking for a way out, a path and or help from the nearby clone group.

"Tup, are you getting any connection?" The clone trooper Shothart asked.

Tup removed his helmet and stared at the unfinished comlink. He broke off of communication with the world since he was focused deeply on getting some form of help for his squad. He sighed in response. "Nothing yet Shot."

A loud snap of a tree was heard. Not too faraway either. Tup looked out at where the sound came from. A large canister from a gunship had crashed into one of the smaller trees. It wasn't as large as its superiors way above but it would create such damage on them if it fell.

"Con look out!" Shot's booming tone shook everyone more then the tree but Tup noticed the tree falling towards one of his brothers. A surge of pain inside of Tup stirred. The poor clone was squashed and impaled by both the tree and surging flames. Seizing control of not one but two flailing trees created more damage and injuries. Tup manage to evade all of the falling trees, eyeing down his comlink.

Yelps of pain could be heard around him. Shot, who was not far behind Tup, was launching the last of his grenades into the inferno. The explosions rattled them and the flames spurred for the metal crisps. "Shot don't do that you are creating more fire than there already is!" Tup shrieked.

Shot's armor was charred in black crisp from the blast and he was the perfect target for the flames. Tup noticed black char that followed to Shot and the flames were eating away at every bit of it. Reg the closest to Tup had began to climb the gunship scanning for a way out.

Tup rapidly pressed his comlink, channeling through every communication device he had on. Nothing but static._ Come on Tup. Be a man and think of a plan already!_

Tup stood there like a needle in a hay stack. He was lost and confused. On Kamino they were never taught on fire escapes or "how to get rid of a fire". The only thing they were taught was just to avoid a fire and caution starters.

The ground was a trembling like crazy. It wasn't earthquakes but the limbs and hollow insides falling to the forest's floor. Tup was securely inline with his feet to not stumble with the shattering floors. He jolted to the dead burning tree. It had already fallen near him a few minutes ago and the fire had not spread to it yet.

Tup grasped the small edges of the log and launched himself on top of it. There was one thing that he did not do well on during his training, balance. Tup looked over his should to find the rest of his brothers. They seemed alright and Shot hadn't burned to a crisp just yet. "Shot, Reg, Grinder, and Wedge this way!" He yelled to his squad.

They turned to his voice and ran to the fallen tree. Shot was the first to climb up onto the limb then following the rest of them. All five of them walked gracefully across the massive log. The fires were at ease and not many trees were falling.

Grinder, Shot, Reg and Tup jumped off the log first leaving Wedge to manage for himself. His feet did not cooperate. His lack of balance tipped him off the log. "No!" Tup shrieked.

The easing flames soon turned into a winding vortex swallowing his brother in fires that could not be softened. Tup gasped in shock and in pain when the screams of Wedge hit his ear drums. Shot and Reg ran further into the forest. Tup stood watching the helmet of his brother fall off revealing a face that turned to ashes.

Tup felt Grinder's hand grab his arm. Grinder tugged Tup back into the center of the forest with the others. Tup had lost not one but two brothers of his by something that could not be stopped. Fire was his friend but the inferno was not his friend.

* * *

><p>The four clones walked silently out of the forest. They watched the last of the flames settle onto the gunship before ending its reign. Tup was not well at all. Inside of him he wanted to walk up to the flames and end his life but he wanted to go back and change what he had done. It seemed to him that it was his fault that his brothers had died in just a short amount of time.<p>

On Umbara he watched numerous brothers die and fall to their knees to the enemy but not to nature. _Are we meant to die? _

Is it all worth it to be a part of something that is meant to end your life? This however was not just his question but Five's and Rex's question. They both discussed about the terms of reality but never coming to an agreement. Dogma was his only real brother to be created and born next to him in the Kamino facility. They were taught to endure pain and suffering of a loss. They were taught to look away and forget about losing someone. Grinder was his only other brother to be born next to him. He was gone. Dogma was in jail and the rest of his born members were slaughtered. If it wasn't for his wits maybe he would have fell into the endless flames of pain and agony.

Outside of the forest it was not the same. Plains of yellow grass surrounded them. "Look." Shot pointed at the sky.

A haze of grey and purple swarmed dust bowls in the sky. "What is that?" Grinder asked.

"I don't know. Just keep your helmets on incase it reaches us." Shot ordered everyone.

Tup stared at the swarming air. Something odd was coming through it… something familiar indeed. "Guys…" He said sounding unsafe or even scared. "Run…"

"What?" Reg asked.

"Do it now!"

Gunships and debris were plummeting towards them. They were engulfed in flames and the gases of the atmosphere. Tup acted quickly and tried to make a connection to one of the gunships. With luck Tup reached someone. "This clone trooper Tup, does anyone pick up?"

With a brief pause a voice a fellow clone picked up. "This is pilot Deno. I've lost all engines and I am cutting through the atmosphere."

"Is General Skywalker on your gunship?" Tup asked with concern.

"No he is on another gunship that is taking some serious hits."

"Okay, I would jump off right away before you…"

The gunship crashed straight into a tree before exploding into thousands of pieces. Like birds they all crashed or either exploded, in the air or on the ground. One gunship, most likely Skywalker's, managed to cut through the gases and flew over head of the clones.

Tup, in awe, watched as it flew to the mountains of Isis. Shot put down his visors to watch the gunship. Grinder began to swiftly grab Reg out of the way of a falling canister. "Shot what is the gunship doing?"

"It crashed onto the cliff side of the mountain. I can't see anything else from there," He raised his visors back above his helmet eyes. "They aren't our worries right now."

Tup looked up at him. "Are you joking Shot?"

Shot unveiled his helmet and looked at Tup. "Why would I joke in a time of war?" His voice got lower almost serious then he already was.

Tup felt annoyed that he was the only clone that cared whether a clone died or not but the others cared about killing. They were almost programmed to do this like droids.

"Maybe because these are our brothers you are talking about."

Shot walked closer to the clone. "What can we do about it Tup? They can survive and be replaced!" Shot poked Tup in the chest and turned his back behind him. Grinder and Reg avoided the talk and began to rummage through their packs.

"Shot our job isn't to be replaced!" Tup yelled.

Shot turned back towards Tup. His voice was now a sadden voice, something that Tup hadn't heard yet. "You don't know how many brothers of mine were replaced. For instance Grinder here replaced Dogma after he-"

"Stop. You don't know what he was going through Shot!" He freaked.

Grinder peaked out of his pack after hearing his name being mentioned. "Don't get me into this." He muttered under his breath.

Shot walked towards Tup's pack. He picked it up and threw it against Tup's feet. Shot waited for him to speak but Tup choked on his words. Shot wanted him out. Tup wanted himself out but whatever he thought was blown away from Shot's words. "If you want to leave then do so."

Tup took off his helmet. His skin felt the swift cold feeling of the air. "I'll go help whoever crashed in those gunships while you go complete your _damn_ mission." Tup slouched over and clasped the straps of his pack. He placed it onto his shoulders and walked away.

"Goodbye Tup."

* * *

><p><em>Ahsoka's POV<em>

Ahsoka scaled the cliff side of the hill with Rex on the bottom waiting for Ahsoka's call. Tano was not used to climbing cliff edges since this was not easy to grip. The rock was soft and moist, easy to slip and fall. Her feet ached with every ledge her feet came across.

The tiny pebbles coming from the broken rock, grinded against her skin. Nothing was in sight from her point. She scanned every angle.

"Nothing but trees Rex," She looked down at him. He was using a scanner on certain particles of the ground. Ahsoka was still lodged into the cliff, climbing further up to the cliff.

Her legs began to shift for an odd reason almost like a muscle spasm in her body. She ignored her crying legs and climbed even further. Then her legs began to stop. Her legs twitched and fell. She yelped a cry of pain as her body fell with her legs. Ahsoka was able to grab a ledge before falling even more.

A gas of purple blurred her vision and her eyes began to close. With twitches here and there Ahsoka could not feel a thing. Not her face, muscles or even the swipes of her breath.

Whether she was losing oxygen or not, her body was being in bane as if being poisoned by some gases. Losing her focus her body bore with her mind. Drooping from exhaustion she lost control of her body and fell off her stable ledge.

"Ahsoka!"

Rex's voice rang in her ear as she hit the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Dogma was suppose to show in this but when I mentioned him in a before chapter. That was simply a mistake. I will fix that once I find where I mentioned him ;)<em>

_Also as you can see you guys are learning just what this whole "Atmosphere" talk is. Every chapter notice a little info about, or hints, about what is going on with this whole "No entry idea". _


End file.
